paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Update V30
Release Notes - v.30 Update General Changes * Featured page in the store has been redesigned. AI * Fixed bots sometimes not noticing enemies and running past them. Agora * Updated some collision around Agora to prevent AI getting stuck. * Fixed a bug where missing geometry collision allows heroes to fall through the map. Cards * Consumables ** Starter Health/Mana potions and Rare Potions of the same regen type (Health or Mana) can no longer be activated at the same time. * Equipment ** Hydroverser *** Increased damage based on current mana from 5% to 7%. ** Traitor’s Touch *** Reduced passive damage based on enemy player’s current health from 5% to 3%. * Fixed a bug with Battle Mantra that would allow it to fill up the status bar with icons that persisted. * Added new decal for Stasis Gem to better highlight use of the card to other players. * Fixed incorrect visual effects for Order and Fury Potions. Matchmaking * Improved Quick Chat description in Draft Lobby when selecting Any Lane/Role. * Fixed a bug where players could sometimes fail to get their Hero if they locked in too quickly. HUD & UI * Updated the loading screen art to be consistent. * Fixed a missing sound effects in the main menus. * Fix for PS4 player not having a suggested players list if they have more than 100 PSN friends. * Fix for PSN invitation error when PC player is promoted to leader of the party. * Fixed a bug where the incorrect emote animations were playing when looking at Feng Mao, Grux, or Sparrow’s Master Challenge trees. * Channelling card abilities will block players from entering the shop. Audio * Fixed a bug where looping audio sometimes persists in Agora. * Fixed a bug that would allow audio from victory animation to continue after the porting out. * New music during loading screens. All Heroes * Heroes affected by movement speed steroids (e.g. Muriel’s Alacrity or Gadget’s Speed Gate) now have attached visual FX. * Bug Fix/Polish ** Sprint Mode animations have been adjusted. * Seek & Destroy ** Can no longer be interrupted once activated. * Inquisitor Gideon skin added to in-game store. * Torn Space ** Distance teleported is now reflected in the tooltip. * Cosmic Rift ** Area of Effect has been reduced. ** All ability damage applied in one meteor impact - no adjustment to damage. ** Meteor visualization changed to match new gameplay. * Burden ** Movement slow is now reflected in tooltip. * Black Hole ** Initial cast time reduced from 1.0 second to .5 seconds. * Bug Fix/Polish ** Fixed an issue where Gideon could charge sprint during Burden’s tether period. ** Fixed an issue where Gideon could teleport through environment geometry using Torn Space. ** Sound FX added for recall, taunt and level start animations. ** Killing the Prime Guardian with the damage from Reforged now properly awards Greystone with the Orb Prime Buff. * Ruby Scarab Grux skin added to in-game store. * Fireball Iggy & Scorch skin added to in-game store. * Bug Fix/Polish ** Fixed an issue where turrets could deal slightly more damage than reflected in the tooltip. ** Added sounds to recall, taunt and level start animations. * Death Sentence ** Improved targeting of nearby enemies. * Crippling Dagger ** Movement slow is now reflected in the tooltip. * Ambush ** Improved targeting of enemy players. * Bug Fix/Polish ** Fixed an issue which prevented Ambush and Cull from targeting heroes in the Shadow Plane who were visible to Khaimera. * Bug Fix/Polish ** Updated Long Arm of the Law’s sound effects. * Consecrated Ground ** Cooldown has been reduced by 2 seconds at all levels 17, 16, 15 to 15, 14, 13 * Reversal of Fortune ** Improved targeting of nearby allies. ** No longer targets teammates that are in the process of recalling. * Shock Therapy ** Can now be cancelled by re-activating the ability. ** Movement slow is now reflected in the tooltip. * Bug Fix/Polish ** No longer leaves a lingering effect after death. * Bug Fix/Polish ** Added sounds to recall, taunt, and level start animations. Bug Fixes * Fixed an issue where player movement blocks were not respected upon disconnect/reconnect. * Fixed some rare cases where a PS4 player would fail to join a party after accepting an invite from a PC player. * Fixed a bug where a user would run out of memory while scrubbing in a replay. * Fixed an issue where the carried buffs were becoming black in lower quality settings. * Projectiles, Jungle buffs and other placed abilities no longer show up during end game cinematic. * Fixed a bug where during the end of match cinematic would allow Greystone’s camera animation to play once the game was over. * Fix for players not appearing on scoreboard in replays of games they played in. * Fixed ability screen FX on movement abilities addressing visibility inconsistency. Category:Patch Notes